


i'll cling on steadfastly

by lovelycastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x17, Back at it again with Charles Dickens references, Cas isn’t in this lol, Coda, Implied/Referenced Torture, It’s only mentioned, Just adding to be safe, M/M, My ship is back!!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SAM IS SO GOOD TO HIM, Title stolen from an Oliver! song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycastiel/pseuds/lovelycastiel
Summary: Sam takes care of his angel, and boy, does 24 hours go by.





	i'll cling on steadfastly

It was pretty late, just about 10:30. 

Sam had found a shirt from college that would fit Gabriel better than his flannel, plus a pair of boxers, it was unnecessary to find pants that fit him right now. 

He lead Gabe toward their extra bedroom, but he refused, and Sam understood. Locked up alone in a cage, and on your first night of safety, you’re alone....once again. 

That saddened Sam, so he decided he’d let Gabriel in his room. He’d robbed Dean’s bed of his comforter and pillows, then plopped them on the floor, gesturing to Gabriel to lay down. 

He hadn’t spoken yet, so he just laid down, while Sam turned the other direction on his bed. Gabriel laid to look at Sam, watching his chest rise and fail. Anxiety tightened in his chest, and he could feels the walls closing in on him again, he could the needle burying itself within his skin, robbing him of his grace, he could feel it all....once again. 

“NO!” He yelped, then quickly clamped his hands on his mouth, Sam jumped up and turned to him. 

“Hey-hey, is everything okay?” He asked the trembling  archangel, and he admitted everything wasn’t okay, by shaking his head. 

Sam slid out of bed, and scooped Gabriel up, where the trembling slowly died down, and he gently dropped him on his own bed, before climbing in. 

Gabriel was shocked, and looked to Sam, who nodded, it wasn’t a sick joke this time, it wasn’t fake. Slowly but surely, a smile appeared on his face, and Sam smiled back. 

He laid down, and the two were about 2 feet from each other, Sam shut his eyes, and quickly became rested. Gabriel looked at him and scooted into his arms, resting his forehead in Sam’s chest. 

Sam opened his eyes in shock, but embraced the archangel in his arms, and after a few moments, he heard his steady breathing, and kissed his head. 

“I-I love you Sammy.” Gabriel declared still cuddling into Sam, who was a bit taken aback by this, but couldn’t deny the mutual feelings. 

“I love you to, Gabby.” He replied and Gabriel hugged him tighter.

As long as he needs me. 


End file.
